


Indulge

by Myx



Category: The Good Place (TV)
Genre: F/M, Licking, Marking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 12:20:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15796407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myx/pseuds/Myx
Summary: Michael and Eleanor indulge in each other.





	Indulge

**Author's Note:**

> With special thanks to Sassy1121 for cheerleading and being a wonderful beta.
> 
> I don't own anything.

Michael’s face hovers over Eleanor’s glistening, flushed, and very naked chest. “I don’t need nine dimensions to know exactly what you’re feeling right now, Eleanor, even though, I will admit, it is a bit of a rush to see your electrical impulses race back and forth, even now. Your anticipation is deliciously wonderful and apparently, I  _ am _ good at this type of torture.”

Eleanor’s eyes flutter open. “Shut your forking pie-hole, Michael and do something more useful with that mouth of yours, or I  _ forking  _ swear, I’ll-”

“You’ll do what, exactly, Eleanor?” Michael asks dangerously, cocking an eyebrow, while his index finger delicately traces the outline of her lips. He smirks as Eleanor makes adorable, little squeaks as an immediate response to his touch. “You’re not going anywhere; you’re exactly where you need to be right now.”

Eleanor couldn’t disagree with that logic, especially since his touch was so intoxicating and inviting. “Well, as you were, Michael.” 

He plants small, wet kisses on her chest. Eleanor’s breath hitches in her throat as the kisses go from delicate, to something not so delicate, and, finally, to something that was most definitely a bite. His quick, hot breath tickles her neck as he moves her hair away from her face and neck. She moans and shivers in response. She blinks and looks up at him, his stormy blue gaze full of mischief. Her eyes grow wide in response.   _This is gonna be good._

The millisecond his tongue makes contact with Eleanor’s skin, her skin becomes alive with activity. Millions of neurons fire off to nowhere or fire exactly where they need to go. As he travels higher and higher up her neck, her moans become more and more pronounced and Michael can see her becoming undone, which only fuels his desire for her more. When Michael reaches her neck, he sucks a generously sized welt right at her jaw, just as her body begged him to do.

“Michael,” she begins in a breathy tone. “Fork. Man. Oh..fork. Just, keep going. Fork. Please. I gotta say, you being fully clothed and me being half naked is certainly working for me.”

Michael kisses her. Eleanor’s lips are soft and supple against his own. He feels her emotions, her fears, and, best of all, her desires as he inhales her scent. Her tongue rushes into his mouth, and crashes into his own tongue. He carefully positions himself on top of Eleanor and she grunts at feeling his weight on top of her. She wraps her legs around his torso, and he sinks his nails into her thighs with a devilish grin. Eleanor hisses in response and locks her eyes with Michael’s eyes. Nothing else in the world matters to Michael anymore.

When they break away, it is just long enough for their eyes to communicate unspoken words (though, Michael understands their conversation perfectly) before Eleanor pulls him back to her by his undone bow tie for another kiss. Eleanor’s entire being is singing. She’s been kissed more times than she can count, but nothing has ever felt, or tasted like this before before. She breaks the kiss and greedily nips at Michael’s well-defined jawline and down his neck, savoring his sweat, memorizing how it tastes, smells, and feels against her face. He growls in her ear, which graduates him from nips to full on bites.

“Payback’s a bench, Michael.” 

* * *

 

“Hi there, Eleanor!

Eleanor’s eyes spring open. She looks around GPBY; her eyes wide, trying to maintain her cool while ignoring her fast heartbeat. “Hi, Janet.” She says weakly.

“Are you enjoying your ‘best thing you ever tasted’ frozen yogurt? Michael came up with that flavor not _too long_ after he defected to your side.” She looks at Eleanor knowingly.

Eleanor takes another bite, touches her _still_   tender jawline reflexively, and breathes deeply. “Absolutely.” She was going to have to thank Michael later for the delicious reminder.


End file.
